How They Died
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: My take on the night where they all died.


**My take on the children's death.**

 **Story Time!**

It was Chelsea's seventh birthday and she decided to spend it at Fredbear's Family Diner, a popular restaurant with arcades and entertainment for children and adults alike. Freddy's older brother, Lance, offered to take them as their parents had business meetings that day and couldn't be bothered to cancel them.

"Hey kids! Do you want a surprise? I heard it was one of yours birthday!" It was a golden Springtime Bonnie who had approached their table. Freddy bit his lip, unsure. It was only a few minutes until closing, the surprise couldn't take that much time, could it? He stole a glance at Lance who caught his eye and shrugged. In the end, it was Chica who answered the golden bunny.

"Yeah! Though we have to go home soon since Felix and Ben have to go to their parents." Spring Bonnie nodded seriously before he spoke up.

"Don't worry. It will only take a few minutes." They all followed him to a back room, where the animatronic seemed to search for something on the shelves. Ben looked like he was going to burst with questions before the Bunny turned around. They distantly heard an announcer say that it was closing time, but for some reason they just couldn't turn away.

The animatronic turned around and the excitement left the kids bodies and turned to bone chilling horror. A knife limited in a golden paw. Lance shook off his shock and shouted.

"Run!" He said, positioning himself in front of them. The children took off at a dead sprint, only to hear a blood curling scream com from the room. Felix turned to Freddy after he deemed them far enough. He shoved Chelsea into the brunet's arms.

"Take Chels and run. Ben and I will try to get the security guards attention, 'kay?" Freddy hurriedly nodded, running off to the direction of the party area. Ben watched as the two youngest of the group leave.

"I'll take the right, you get the left?" At Felix's nod, they split off, going in different directions. Each of the children had one thought in their minds.

 _I don't want us to die._

 **0.1134**

Ben took off at a run, speeding towards the office only to freeze at the corner of the hall. He saw a silhouette, leaning against the wall. Normally he would feel relieved, but that was before he saw a glimpse of a knife covered in a red substance. Ben had a sick feeling that it wasn't ketchup.

The figure moved into the light, revealing purple- well, purple _everything_. Skin, clothes, the security badge on his- wait. Security badge. A security guard was the one who murdered Lance. Ben backed away slowly, not getting far before the figure used inhuman speed and suddenly Ben couldn't breathe.

A knife was digging painfully into his neck, a trickle of blood going down his throat. Ben tried to take more oxygen but only succeeded in making gasping noises. Ben felt a hand on his chin as the Purple man made him look into his white, pupil and iris free eye. The knife was removed and Ben took gasping breaths before he felt it break skin at his stomach.

Ben could do nothing but weakly struggle as the knife went fully through him, getting pulled out and in again. He was released and dropped to the ground, vision getting hazy. He could smell a metallic scent. Ben could only watch as the Purple man go into the office and blankly realize that Felix was supposed to be at the other side. He made a weak cry of protest, barely heard in the hallway. He had a horrible feeling that his friends were not going to be okay. He felt darkness take over and numbness swallow him.

 **0.1134**

Felix ran as fast as he could to the security office. He had to take the long route as Ben gotten the side closest to them. Felix huffed as he ran past another door. He was _so_ glad that he was on the track team. He pause at the hallway, catching his breath, before jogging to the door. A purple man was in the room, and Felix spared little thought to the reason of the colour scheme. He started rambling before his brain caught up with him.

"Help! There's- there's a killer in the building. He murdered my friend and..." He trailed off as he took in the security guard's appearance. Blood coated his hands as well as the front of his shirt. Felix bit back a whimper when he saw the knife resting innocently on the desk, blood coating it, slowly dripping from the blade The Purple man grinned.

"Hey, Kiddo. Need to find your parents?" He slowly picked up the blade, walking towards Felix who pressed himself against the wall. When the Purple dude was a few steps away, Felix bolted, heading towards- he actually didn't know where he was going. Maybe to the entrance or to fund Fred-. No, Felix thought, I am _not_ leading a murderer towards my friends. He ended up at the pirates cove, a recent addition to the diner. Felix hid behind the stage, hearing footsteps.

After a few seconds of silence, he peeked out and was rewarded by blank eyes, inches from his own. Felix jumped back and scrambled away, letting out an ear splitting screech, only to meet a wall with no obvious escape. He whimpered as the violet coloured man stalked closer.

"You talk too much." The man murmured as he traced a knife near the child's throat. Felix whimpered and the man grinned. Without warning, he slit the redheaded child's throat and walked away, humming a tune under his breath, looking for the final two kids.

 **0.1134**

Freddy ran to the stage, crouching behind it, away from the door way's view. Chelsea was shaking in his lap, terrified. He slowly cradled her. "Shh, its going to be alright Chels." Even that didn't sound convincing to his ears. Still, he continued to murmur empty comforting words.

"Freddy? I'm scared." Freddy paused in the middle of rubbing her back. He was now sitting on his bum, with his knees drawn up. The brunet licked his dry lips. "I know darling, I know. But it..." He trailed off, hearing footsteps. Shushing Chelsea, he slowly curled into himself more, making him as small as possible and shielding Chelsea from view.

"Come out little kiddies~" Chelsea whimpered. Freddy brought his mouth to her ear. The footsteps kept getting loudrrcand louder. "When I say run, run. And whatever you do, don't stop, don't turn around, and don't stay behind for me. Got it." He felt her nod against his chest. He suddenly felt the events catch up with him. He was only fourteen years old! He didn't want to deal with murderers or knives.

The footsteps kept getting louder, approaching their hiding spot. They held their breaths. Freddy was suddenly grabbed by the arm and brought into the dim light. He still had Chelsea in his arms. A purple face and blank eyes greeted him. For a moment they all stared at each other. Then Freddy came to his senses and dropped the blonde girl, pushing her to the exit. "Run!" He shouted before tackling the man. He heard the sounds of little feet running and a part of his mind relaxed. And then he realized that he just tackled a murderer.

They tumbled around for a bit, until the Purple man straddled Freddy, hand on his throat. Freddy choked, clawing at the hand when he saw the knife, raising above the man's head. "Why?" He choked out. "Your- security guard." The Purple man laughed, cold and chilling. "You see kid, when others see red," the knife was circling the area where Freddy's heart layed, the man raised it above his head again, "I see _purple._

The knife went down and Freddy stopped struggling.

 **0.1134**

Chelsea was confused and terrified. All she wanted was a nice visit to Fredbears and now her friends were acting strange and they were all hiding for some reason.

She turned the corner, opening the kitchen door and slipping in. The little blonde crawled into one of the cabinets, curling up into a little ball.

Freddy said to hide, that thought terrified her. Freddy never liked when people hid. It made him scared and lonely. Freddy said to run. He never says to run inside. A door opened, cutting off the child's thoughts. "Little girl? Come out, I just want to play. We could even play with your friends if you want." Chelsea whimpered. She saw a lot of red stuff on him in the stage room- and she highly doubted it was ketchup.

The cabinet door opened and Chelsea was met with a purple face. She screamed as a hand grabbed her and dragged her out. She strugged in the air as the Purple man inspected her. Apparently satisfied with the results he plunged a knife into her, not enough to kill her, enough to make her scream. And scream she did. Screeching and wailing and crying and the knife went into her again and again. As she layed down slowly dying from blood loss, the Purple man walked out of the kitchen and smiled pleasantly.

"I always did like it when they screamed."

 **0.1134**

The next day the Diner was knocked down and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was built in its place. The new animatronics were entertaining and playful. They never had a sliver of their memories, only knowing that they were all friends and that the Golden Freddy suit in the back was important to them and was a friend- even though the children never saw him, the animatronics knew. And it carried on like that until one fateful day in '87 where the animatronics saw a glimpse of a purple man in the background, somehow not drawing to himselfm while the sirens blared loud and people screams filled the air.

After that, things became a little bit clearer.


End file.
